Les Sept Vices
by Emellya
Summary: Les sept péchés capitaux ont été relâchés dans l'univers. Ces sept vices, qui poussent les hommes à commettre les crimes les plus horribles, qui les poussent à la folie. Rated T pour les thèmes (morts, folie). Série de oneshots. Persos et ships divers et variés. Histoires reprises de la Série des Sept Péchés de Mothy (série de chansons de vocaloid).
1. Larme Cousue : l'Envie

Larme Cousue : l'Envie

Angleterre x Nyo!Japon à sens unique et FACE family

Rating : T

Disclaimers : Hetalia (et Nyotalia) appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, et la Série des Sept Péchés appartient à Mothy.

Nyo!Japon : Ponko Honda / Nyo!France : Françoise Bonnefoy

* * *

Rue Enbizaka se trouvait une boutique de tailleur, tenue par une jeune femme nommée Ponko Honda. Elle était connue et réputée dans tout le quartier pour son habilité avec les lames et pour son amabilité. Elle avait hérité de la boutique à la mort de sa mère, quelques années plus tôt. La seule autre chose dont elle avait hérité et auquel elle tenait beaucoup était une paire de ciseaux de couture qui pouvait tout coupé tant qu'ils étaient bien acérés, et qui avait eux aussi appartenu à sa défunte mère.

« Les ciseaux sont fait de deux lames. Ils effectuent leur tâche en s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre, comme un couple marié qui s'entend bien. » avait-elle coutume de dire à sa fille.

Mais Ponko n'avait personne sur qui s'appuyer. Elle était marié, mais elle avait beau attendre patiemment, elle avait beau n'avoir jamais cesser de l'aimer, Arthur ne revenait jamais la voir. Et même si cela la tracassait, même si cela l'attristait, Ponko ne pouvait abandonner son travail. Ciseaux en main, elle s'y dévouait corps et âme.

Un jour, tandis que la jeune couturière se rendait au marché, elle croisa son amant. Mais, malheureusement, il ne se trouvait pas seul. Il était accompagné d'une femme, qu'il tenait par la main. Celle-ci était vêtue d'une robe rouge qui lui allait à merveille, elle avait de beaux yeux violets et ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés en chignon. Ponko se prit à envier sa beauté, et elle sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle admirait le couple, qui s'accordait si bien et qui semblait si heureux. Anéantie, elle détourna finalement les yeux et s'enfuit.

xxx

La jeune femme se retourna, quelque peu surprise. Puis, voyant qui l'avait interpellé, elle sourit :

– Ne seriez-vous pas la couturière qui habite au coin de la colline ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et de votre travail. Je suis vraiment enchantée de vous rencontrer, dit-elle en lui tendant sa main. Je m'appelle Françoise Bonnefoy.

– Il est à moi... chuchota la couturière.

– Pardon ? J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous suivre, répondit la jeune femme, interloquée.

xxx

Ponko se remit au travail. Malgré les larmes sur son visage et ses mains qui tremblaient, elle ne pouvait abandonner son travail. Ciseaux en main, elle s'y dévouait corps et âme, et s'évertuait à recoudre cette robe.

xxx

Le lendemain, toute la ville se retrouva secoué et choqué par la terrible nouvelle qu'un crime aurait été commis la veille : une femme aurait été assassinée. Ponko avait décidé de rendre visite à une vielle amie, mais en chemin, elle croisa près du pont son bien-aimé. Encore une fois, celui-ci n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille avec de beaux cheveux châtains clairs, presque blonds, attachés en deux couettes de chaque côté de sa tête. Un joli ruban vert lui ceinturait la taille, tandis qu'elle se tenait au bras d'Arthur. En y regardant bien, elle semblait consoler l'homme accablé en l'étreignant tendrement.

« Ah, je suppose que tu iras bien mieux avec elle ! » pensa Ponko avec amertume.

xxx

– Madame ? Tout va bien ? lui demanda la jeune fille, l'air inquiète.

Les mains de la couturière tremblait, ses épaules s'agitaient, comme si elle était secouée de sanglots.

– Madame ?

Le jeune fille s'approcha, hésitant à appeler quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper de la femme en face d'elle.

– Il est à moi, répondit-elle simplement.

xxx

Ponko se remit au travail. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus, mais ses yeux étaient gonflés, comme gorgés de sang, et sa vue s'en retrouvait brouillée. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait abandonner son travail. Ciseaux en main, elle s'y dévouait corps et âme, et entreprit de réparer cette ceinture abîmée.

xxx

Le lendemain, la ville se trouva de nouveau abasourdie, et plongée dans un terrible effroi tandis que la nouvelle qu'un nouveau crime aurait été commis se répandait : une jeune fille aurait été assassinée. Alors qu'elle venait à peine de sortir de son échoppe, Ponko aperçut de nouveau son chéri. Celui-ci sortait d'une boutique, une fillette pendue à son bras. Il souriait à l'enfant, toute mignonne, à qui il venait d'acheter deux épingles jaunes en forme d'étoile qui ornaient ses cheveux. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient emplis de joie, mais on pouvait aussi percevoir, tapie en-dessous, quelque chose de semblable à une immense tristesse. Et la même chose se retrouvait dans le regard d'Arthur. Mais Ponko ne s'en souciait guère.

« Que compte-t-il accomplir avec une enfant ? N'as-tu donc plus aucune dignité ? » se demanda-t-elle, écœurée et exaspérée par le comportement de son fiancé.

xxx

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait abandonner son travail. Ciseaux en main, elle s'y dévouait corps et âme, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander s'ils avaient toujours eu cette couleur. Elle s'y mit de tout son cœur, malgré ses pleurs.

xxx

J'ai enfin achevé mon œuvre,

J'aimerais tant te la montrer.

Si tu ne désires pas encore venir à moi...

A ce moment c'est moi

qui ira à _toi_.

xxx

Vêtue d'une _robe rouge_ et la taille ceinturée d'un _ruban vert_ , elle insère dans ses cheveux deux _épingles jaunes_.

Je suis désormais devenue une femme qui te plaît !

Et puis, ne suis-je pas, maintenant

la plus _belle_ ?

xxx

Le quartier se trouvait maintenant totalement désemparé. Cette fois-ci, les rumeurs disaient que c'était un homme qui avait été assassiné. On disait même qu'il était le dernier membre d'une famille de quatre personnes, totalement anéantie.

xxx

De toute façon il était si cruel avec moi...

« Bonjour, enchanté »

Comme s'il ne me connaissait pas...

C'était comme si pour lui j'étais une étrangère...

C'était comme si

j'étais une _étrangère_!

xxx

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son travail. Ciseaux en main, elle s'y dévouait corps et âme. Désormais tâchés de rouge après toute cette taille, une fois bien acérés, ses ciseaux

pouvaient _tout_ coupé.

* * *

La jeune fille au ruban vert est Nyo!Canada et l'enfant aux épingles jaunes est Nyo!Amérique.

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris (je peux le comprendre, ce n'est pas très explicite ^.^'), Ponko est folle (amoureuse), persuadée d'être mariée à Arthur, elle jalouse donc sa femme (Nyo!France) et ses filles (Nyo!Canada et Nyo!Amérique), allant jusqu'à croire qu'elles sont toutes les trois des amantes d'Arthur. Elle va donc assassinée toute la famille (elle assassine Arthur parce qu'il ne la « reconnaît » pas, ce qui est normal puisqu'il en vérité il ne la connaît même pas).

C'est un peu bizarre de devoir expliquer la fanfic à la fin, mais je voulais garder le côté un peu mystérieux de la chanson (je n'avais moi-même pas tout compris au début x)).

Si vous voulez que je fasse la même chose avec les autres chansons, faites-le moi savoir ! (Même si je ne promets rien...)

/ Note pour les lecteurs d'Alter Ego : j'ai une énorme panne d'inspi (ouais, une panne de 3 mois). J'ai juste le début (grosse moitié?) du Chapitre 3, que j'espère donc pouvoir finir avant la fin des vacances. Enfin, je promets rien:s /


	2. Les Jugements Corrompus : l'Avarice

Les Jugements Corrompus : l'Avarice

Réponse aux reviews :

Merci à l'anonyme, ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Je dois bien avouer que moi-même, je n'avais pas du tout compris qu'Arthur ne connaissait pas du tout Ponko (je l'ai appris en lisant un rapide résumé de la chanson, pour être sûre que je ne raconterais pas n'importe quoi x)) Et oui, c'est triste pour la FACE Family, mais je crois que cette histoire là est encore pire xD

Et non, je ne répondrais pas aux deux autres review (d'un « anonyme » et de Margananas), qui ont toutes deux été laissée par ma sœur qui se fait un malin plaisir de me troller et que je prierais d'arrêter. Merci.

Disclaimers : Hetalia appartient toujours à Hidekaz Himaruya, et la Série des Sept Péchés à Mothy.

Suisse : Bash Zwingli / Liechtenstein : Erika

* * *

Bash Zwingli travaillait comme juge dans une société qu'il jugeait lui-même corrompue, et où seuls primaient le statut social et l'argent. Faisant lui-même parti de cette société et de cette justice partiale, il était tout autant vénal, ne jurant que par l'argent. Avec lui, même les pire scélérats et criminels pouvaient accéder au salut, par le simple paiement de ce qu'il appelait un « tribut ».

« De toute façon, en Enfer, l'argent a toujours été le meilleur avocat » avait-il coutume de penser.

Bash ne donnait pas même d'importance à l'âge, le sexe ou l'apparence des accusés. La seule chose qui pouvait faire changer la donne quand il vous jugeait, c'était votre capacité à lui payer, ou pas, son tribut. Tout le reste était futile.

Ainsi, dès lors que votre destin reposait entre ses mains, il vous suffisait de payer pour être libéré.

Mais s'il se donnait tant de mal pour amasser tout cet argent, quitte à piétiner lui-même son humanité et toutes sortes de valeurs, c'était pour sa petite sœur adorée, Erika, qui, étant atteinte d'une malformation, avait les jambes trop faibles et ne pouvait pas même se lever, et était donc contrainte à rester dans un fauteuil roulant.

Bash s'était un jour promis de lui donner la possibilité de marcher, même si pour réaliser ce vœu, il serait contraint d'accumuler ses péchés et de s'enliser dans la corruption.

Les procès s'enchaînaient donc, le mal criant sa joie, et le bien son infortune.

xxx

Seul le péché reçoit toute ma considération :

C'est le jugement par la corruption.

Pour que mon souhait le plus cher devienne enfin réalité,

le marteau de l'Injustice devra encore _frapper_.

xxx

Un jour il fut contacté par un général, un certain Gilbert Beilshmidt. Selon les rumeurs, l'homme en question avait commis de nombreux crimes durant la guerre, et le peuple voulait le voir mort. Enfin, _homme_ était un bien grand mot pour qualifier ce personnage. _Homme_ sous-entendait une certaine notion d'humanité, et donc de valeurs, et de toutes sortes de choses dans ce genre, futiles aux yeux de Bash.

Or, quand le juge avait rencontré le général, il n'avait trouvé aucune once d'humanité en lui. Dans ces yeux ne se trouvait qu'une lueur animale et sauvage, quelque chose de violent couvant en dessous. Comme un prédateur toujours à l'affût, qui ne tuerait non pas pour survivre, mais pour le plaisir. Il n'était qu'un autre de ces personnages avide de jeux macabres et violents, que Bash connaissait si bien, ayant déjà fait face à nombre d'entre eux.

Mais le juge, comme à son habitude, n'avait que faire des crimes de l'accusé, de ses yeux rouges sang et de son sourire dément. Si bien que lorsque qu'il reçut une petite enveloppe cachetée, contenant simplement quelques mots et une belle somme d'argent, il n'hésita pas un seul instant, et lui absous tous ses crimes.

La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, et le peuple, outré et enragé, se révolta, provoquant une guerre civile, qui commença par l'assassinat du général Gilbert Beilshmidt. Mais les choses ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. La violence entraîna la violence, le cercle vicieux s'était lancé et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Partout, dans les champs, dans les rues, jusque dans les maisons se trouvaient des corps étendus, des corps de soldats, de paysans, d'ouvriers. Parfois même, on retrouvait les corps de quelques familles brutalement assassinés, des gens qui n'avaient rien demandé. Des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards.

Dans son manoir, à l'écart de la ville, Bash Zwingli ne se souciait aucunement des événements qui se déroulaient presque à sa porte. Il ne se souciait que de sa tendre et chère sœur, pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas fuir ses propres crimes éternellement. Ses péchés finirent par le rattraper.

La guerre civile avait bel et bien été en partie provoquée par le général Beilshmidt, mais pas seulement. En effet, la décision qui avait poussé le peuple à la révolte, qui avait lavé le général de tous ses crimes, cette décision, après quoi tout avait commencé, avait été prise par un certain juge corrompu. Lui aussi, devait payé pour ses crimes.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une horde de citoyens se rassembla autour de la demeure des Zwingli, hurlant tandis que les flammes s'élevaient, de plus en plus hautes, léchant la façade, faisant craquer et grincer toute la structure qui ne tarderait sûrement pas à s'effondrer.

xxx

Bash n'avait pas peur. Tant qu'il restait avec sa sœur, si douce et si gentille, il n'avait rien à craindre. Près d'elle, il se sentait en paix. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Pas même les cris de la foule au dehors, pas même le crépitement des flammes tout autour. Il s'agenouilla devant Erika, qui était toujours dans son fauteuil, et se saisit des ses mains, qu'il serra, tout près de sa poitrine, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il ait jamais eu.

Il s'adressait à elle d'une voix douce, tentant de l'apaiser et de la consoler, elle qui pleurait, effrayée par tout ce capharnaüm. Il essuya ses larmes, lui répétant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Puis, dans un ultime geste de tendresse, il la prit dans ses bras.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils furent retrouvés : deux corps calcinés et enlacés, ceux d'un frère et d'une sœur.

xxx

Bash se réveilla dans un endroit sombre, où régnait une chaleur torride, presque aussi insoutenable que celle de la demeure en feu. À côté de lui était allongé sa chère sœur, inconsciente. Il se leva, prit sa sœur dans ses bras, et commença à vagabonder, marchant au hasard, plongé dans des ténèbres oppressants.

Dans ses bras, Erika dormait paisiblement, si bien que Bash lui-même se sentait serein.

Finalement, il entendit une voix gutturale retentirent derrière lui. Se retournant, il fit face à un démon, une créature titanesque et difforme, machine à tuer horrifiante. Il y avait quelque chose, dans le regard de la Bête, qui rappela à Bash le général qu'il avait un jour absous de tous ses crimes, provoquant par la même sa propre fin.

Bash Zwingli devait donc se confronter à un dernier jugement, mais cette fois, il n'aurait pas à jouer le rôle du juge corrompu.

– Même les pires scélérats, s'ils payent leur tribut, peuvent accéder au Salut, déclara la créature avec un sourire dément. Après tout, en Enfer, l'argent a toujours été le meilleur avocat.

Bash s'approcha du démon, sa sœur toujours paisiblement endormie dans ses bras, puis il murmura, presque comme s'il se confessait :

– La fortune que j'ai amassée, héritée de ma vie passée et fruit de tous mes péchés, je crains que vous n'ayez à y renoncer.

Bash se retourna, ne jetant pas un seul coup d'œil en arrière, il avança, berçant tendrement sa chère sœur, ce qu'il considérait comme son véritable trésor. Et puis, soudainement, il se sentit tomber, et il vit l'Enfer fermer sur lui ses mâchoires.

xxx

Seul le péché reçoit toute ma considération :

C'est le jugement par la corruption.

Même si l'ordonnance de cet épouvantable péché

N'induira pas la sentence appropriée.

Un jour, de ces mains, je recommencerai à rassembler

Une parcelle de ce crime mortel...

Je changerai alors ce monde où règne la désolation

en utopie que ma sœur et moi _apprécierons_...

* * *

Bon au final, j'ai décidé de faire d'autres One-Shot à partir des chansons, j'aime bien faire ça et ça à l'air de plaire (m'enfin, j'sais pas trop, comment vous voulez que je sache si vous me dîtes pas x)).

D'ailleurs, j'avais oublié de le dire dans le premier « chapitre », mais comme je ne connais rien en japonais, je me base sur les paroles (en français) des reprises d'Aya_me, qui fait un super boulot et que je vous invite à aller voir sur youtube si ça vous intéresse o/ C'est aussi de là que viennent les petits passages à la 1ère personne (repris directement de la chanson).


End file.
